Wings and Love
by umbreonblue
Summary: AU. The story of a winged beast and his owner.


Winged Beasts are creatures who look human… mostly. They have animal features and wings of all kinds. Living happy and free to fly wherever and whenever, mostly in groups. There're few loners as like birds, winged beasts like to flock together.

To humans… these beasts are a secondary race. Mostly used as slaves for labor and sex. Which brings us to the story of a winged beast and his owner.

* * *

A brown haired, green eyed boy, dressed in a green unbuttoned shirt and brown pants, slightly floppy dog ears and tail sticking out. He was just cleaning off the blood from a knife, the body of a man on the bed, bleeding out. Sighing, he buttons up his shirt, gets his shoes on, and goes to the balcony of a manor. There, he spreads his white wings, normally hidden from view, out and flies off into the forest that night.

* * *

A few weeks later…

A lavender haired, red eyed man, dressed in a burgundy shirt, black pants and shoes, holds an invitation to an auction. "Should I go or not?" the man asks out loud.

The other man in the room, a dark blue haired, purple eyed man, dressed in a blue shirt, white pants and shoes, wearing glasses, sighs at the other. "Otori, you were invited. It doesn't mean you **have** to go. You do whatever you want anyway," he says.

Otori sighs, "I know, Tsubasa. I know."

Tsubasa sighs, "I **thought** I told you to call me Hiragi." Otori smiles sheepishly, " **Only** when we have company, not when we're alone."

Hiragi shakes his head, "Fine… but, you should go. Who knows… maybe you'll find something."

Otori smiles, "OK…but if I go, you're coming with me." Hiragi gives him a small smile, "Very well."

* * *

At the auction, only the rich and powerful were invited. There was merchandise, but there were also were cages and cages of winged beasts of all kinds, each bound by chains. Otori and Hiragi just glanced at them, a bit of pity in their eyes.

That's when Otori spotted a cage isolated from the others. Curious, he headed over to the cage, Hiragi following him, seeing a winged beast in a dark corner. Suddenly, a man stopped him. "Sorry, but… I wouldn't recommend this one," the man says.

Otori asks, "Why?" The man answers, "This one has a bad reputation. He killed his previous owner before getting caught here. It's actually happened quite a few times. No one has been able to tame him, or they're too afraid too."

Intrigued, Otori smiles, "Let me get a good look at him." The man gets out of his way. Otori holds out his hand through the bars of the cage, gesturing for the beast to come with his finger, "C'mere. Don't be shy." The winged beast gets curious and comes into the light where it could be seen. When Otori sees the beast, a brown white winged wolf with green eyes, he's surprised and awed, 'Cute…'

They stare at each other a bit, Otori trying to pet him, but is growled at, Otori staying still, before the beast sniffs Otori's hand. When Otori tries to pet him again, he lets him. Both the man and Hiragi are shocked. "He's never done **that** before," the man says.

Otori smiles, taking his hand away, "I'll take him." Hiragi just sighs at his brother's decision. " **Alright** , but don't say I didn't warn you," the man says before unlocking the cage, " **Get out**." The winged wolf smiles as he's let out, the chains around his wrists clanging as he walks.

Otori smiles at the wolf, "What's your name? I'm Otori Itsuki," he gestures to Hiragi, "And this is my brother, Hiragi Tsubasa." The wolf smiles back, "I'm Hoshitani Yuta."

The man interrupts, "C'mon! We got paperwork to do!" All three of them sigh and start walking to back to do the paperwork. On the way, Hiragi asks, "Are you sure about this? This wolf has killed several people already. You could be next."

Otori smiles confidently, "I'm sure. Besides, what he just did proves that he can be tamed. I just know I'm the one that can."

Hiragi pushes up his glasses, "If you insist."

Hoshitani heard their conversation, silently thinking, 'We'll see about that.'

* * *

After the paperwork was done, they all went home together in a carriage, Hoshitani hopping in beside Otori and across from Hiragi.

"It's been awhile since I've been in carriage," Hoshitani comments, "but still cramped as ever."

Otori smiles, "At least it's better than a cage." Hoshitani scoffs at him, "Well… what should I call you? Since you're my owner now…"

Otori says, "I'm not much for formalities. Just Otori is fine for now." Hiragi says, "Hiragi." Hoshitani nods, "OK."

Otori smiles, "Yuta…can I call you that?" Yuta stares at him before shrugging, "You're the boss, not me. Do whatever you want."

Otori pets Yuta on the head, "It's settled then." Yuta looks at Hiragi, "Is he always like this, Hiragi?" Hiragi sighs, "Unfortunately, yes."

* * *

When they arrived at the house, more like mansion, they get out of the carriage. "Welcome to your new home," Otori says to Yuta. Yuta only nods, and they all go inside.

Otori calls the maids and servants to help Yuta out of his chains and his clothes, arranging for a well-deserved bath as well as new clothes for the wolf. Hiragi sits down in a chair, wondering how to explain this to grandfather, not to mention their parents.

* * *

While Hiragi was thinking, Yuta was, unfortunately, forced to take a bath, and while grateful to get clean, he doesn't appreciate the treatment he's been getting so far. Mostly with the maids helping him in the bathroom. Pouting, he gets dressed once he's done in the bath. A new green shirt, a shade darker than the one he was previously wearing, black pants, and shoes.

* * *

When Otori and Hiragi saw him in his new clothes, Otori smiled. "How was the bath?" Otori asks. Yuta glares, "Next time you want me to take a bath, let me go alone. **Without** the maids."

Otori snorts, "Alright," as he sees Yuta's glare as more of a pout. Then, the three of them had dinner, Otori promising to show Yuta around the mansion tomorrow.

* * *

When Hiragi went off to bed, leaving those two alone, Otori suggested that Yuta sleep in his room tonight. Yuta doesn't refuse the idea, so Otori shows him the way to his room.

They take off their shoes, and lay down beside each other in a queen sized bed, lamps their only source of light.

Yuta turns to his new Master, "We need to talk." Otori smiles, "I agree." Sitting up, they stare at each other, daring the other to speak first.

Otori breaks the silence, "Can you tell me why you killed your previous owners? I need to know, for my own safety."

Yuta sighs, "They were bad people. Always had the typical reasons for buying me. To show off their power, to use me as a sex toy, as a pawn in their game. I just got tired of it, so I killed them."

Otori sighs, "I'm not one of those people, so don't worry about that. I would never hurt you."

"My turn. Why'd you pick me? There were others there at the auction yet… you picked me. I don't understand it," Yuta looks at him curiously.

Otori smiles, "Well… when I first heard about your 'reputation', it interested me. I asked myself, 'Why would this beast kill its owners?' Then, I saw you, and… I felt this instant connection the moment our eyes met. It felt like nothing I've ever felt before, and I didn't want to lose it. That's why I chose you."

Yuta's simply shocked at what his Master just said, "I… felt it too. That connection… I've never felt that way about anyone before you. That's… probably why I let you pet me. Normally, I bite anyone who pets me like that."

Otori laughs, "Guess I'm lucky then!" Yuta laughs too. "Still… I don't know what you want from me," Yuta says.

"I… don't know what I want right now, but I think being with you is enough," Otori says. Yuta smiles, "OK. Rain check then?" Otori smiles back, "Yeah. Just one thing though."

Yuta tilts his head to the side like a curious puppy, "Mm?" Otori smiles at the puppy before him, "Call me Itsuki when we're alone." Yuta playfully smiles, "Is that an order Master Otori?" Itsuki smirks, "Yes it is." Yuta hums, "OK Itsuki."

They both laid down again, Yuta getting comfortable, letting Itsuki pet him as they both fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Itsuki wakes up to find Yuta snuggling beside him, cuddling a pillow. Smiling, Itsuki shakes his new …something by the shoulders, trying to wake him up. "Yuta… it's morning. Wake up." Yuta doesn't budge.

Sighing, Itsuki tries a new tactic, "Breakfast." At the mention of food, Yuta wakes up. Shaking his head, Itsuki gets up out of bed and into the dinning room, Yuta silently following behind.

* * *

After breakfast, Itsuki shows Yuta around the mansion. It took all day.

* * *

When night came around again, Itsuki invited Yuta to his room again.

In bed, Itsuki asks, "Why don't you just fly away somewhere? You do have that power." Yuta shakes his head, "I've nowhere to go to, so what's the point? It's not like anyone will miss me."

Itsuki shakes his head this time, "Don't say that. **I** would miss you." Yuta asks, "Really?"

Itsuki smiles as he scoots closer, "Really."

Their faces are close, they're staring into each other's eyes, and they feel that connection between them again. An intense feeling of longing and desire overcomes them. Neither Itsuki nor Yuta can tell who made the first move, but their lips touch, sending sparks flying.

Pulling away for air, they stare at each other again. "I…" they both say at the same time, slightly flushed before laughing a bit. Itsuki puts a hand in Yuta's hair, "You're so cute," he kisses Yuta briefly on the lips again, getting Yuta more red in the face.

"I think I love you," Itsuki smiles, tilting his to the side head so his hair covers his eye. Now, it's Yuta turn to kiss Itsuki, his precious Master. "I think I love you too," Yuta confesses as he smiles, still red in the face.

"Do you want to-" Itsuki's interrupted by Yuta kissing him again. Yuta nods, "Yeah… Let's do it." Smiling, the both of them tumble in bed, kissing frantically, their passion consuming them.

* * *

The next morning, Yuta wakes up, a blanket covering him, his head on Itsuki's chest, and he yawns, still sleepy as he's exhausted from last night. Itsuki's still asleep, but is hugging Yuta's waist possessively. Yuta softly smiles and snuggles into his Master…and new lover, falling asleep again.

* * *

Bonus: Yuta shows Itsuki his white wings, and he's fascinated. Strong but delicate white wings with a sort of green sheen to them. Yuta says that he's the only one who's ever noticed the sheen, which makes Itsuki happy.

#2: "Want to go flying?" Yuta suggests to Itsuki one day. Itsuki agrees as he's never been.

Up in the sky, Yuta flies while holding Itsuki's hand, and they have fun soaring. When Yuta suggested to take Hiragi up, Hiragi declined.

#3: For their anniversary, Itsuki got Yuta a red collar. Yuta was on the fence about it. It either symbolized ownership, or be a restricting thing that could possibly kill him one day.

Itsuki said that the collar was so no one would steal him away. "Itsuki…" Yuta looks up at him, eyes sparkling, and agrees to wear the collar. To Yuta, it feels nice being owned by someone, especially your lover.

#4: No one protested their relationship as it was none of their business. The few that did were Itsuki's grandfather and parents. Both sets. However, after seeing how well-behaved Yuta was, they accepted him. If only to keep Itsuki out of trouble.

#5: Yuta shows Itsuki just how dangerous he could be.

While on a hunting trip, Yuta brought home a goose, its neck snapped and drained of blood, said blood in a bucket, the feathers all still intact but a bit bloody. Impressed, Itsuki pets Yuta, who leans into the touch, "Good boy," while thinking that his lover is a cute but dangerous creature, which he likes. As a result of Yuta's hunting skills, the family ate well that season.

#6: The only time Yuta used the puppy-dog eyes was when he was begging for more. Whether it was food or sex. Either way, he always gets what he wants.


End file.
